Fluttershy's Adventure
by ZecoraPony5454
Summary: Fluttershy goes on a quest to save her friend Pinkie Pie


Fluttershy's Adventure

It was a beautiful morning in PonyVille and everypony was doing their morning chores and jobs. The little pony's set out to go to school while the adult pony's went to their jobs. Fluttershy woke up with a big, but quiet yawn. She was very tired from lastnight because she had to stay up late and help the Falcon's with their new baby. She lays in bed, really debating whether or not to get out of bed. After a few moments of thinking she finally decides that the sooner she finishes her chores, the sooner she will be able to see her friends. Fluttershy crawls out of bed and starts her morning routine. First she feeds the animals, such as all of the different types of birds, turtles, bunnies, squirrles, and other small creatures. She sighed, she still had much to do. She startd cleaning every single animal. About 2 hours later she finally finishes. "Yaaay", Fluttershy shouts, but not too loud. Unexpectedly TwilightSparkles appeard out of thin air.

"Hi Fluttershy", she said happily.

"Oh, hello Twilight... I didnt see you there, you startled me", Fluttershy responded.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you... How are you?", Twilight asked.

"I'm fine, I am happy I finally finished my chores"

"I know what you mean, I just finished cleaning out the library"

"Twilight you clean out your library at least twice a week, hahahaha"

"Hahahahahaha, yeah your right, I just try to keep it clean thou-", Twilight stopped talking. In the distance she saw RainbowDash flying as fast as she could over to where Fluttershy and she was, and RainbowDash looked worried.

"Have you guys seen PinkiePie?" she asked franticly, her face showing great concern.

"No, why is something wrong RainbowDash?", Twilight asked.

"Yes something is wrong or else I wouldnt be asking you, PinkiePie is missing!", she yelled.

"Are you sure, did you check all of her hiding spots?", Twilight asked.

"Did you look at the Bakery?", Fluttershy questioned, with great was very worried.

"Yeah, I checked every possible place PinkiePie likes to be", RainbowDash answerd their questions. All of a sudden Spike came running down the road anouncing that Princess Celestia has a very important letter for them. RainbowDash snatches the letter from Spike and begins to read it aloud.

"My little ponies, the evil Discord is once again upon us, but this time he has kidnapped PinkiePie, You need to get her back. Come to my palace for more details, I think I might know where they may be keeping her, from Princess Celestia". After RainbowDash read the letter, everypony was frozen in shock.

"I cant believe this has happened", panicked Fluttershy. A chariot with the royal stallions came to pick up the ponies and take them to Princess Celestias Palace.

"Please, come with us my little ponies", said one of the stallions. RainbowDash, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Spike borded the chariot. The chariot took off and took the ponies to the palace. The chariot parked infront of the palace, Princess Celestia was there to greet them, then she mushed them inside to the library where they can speak without easedroppers listening in on them.

"My little ponies, Discord has struck again. This time he has kidnapped PinkiePie, I have discovered the location in which she is being held in. But the trip is dangerous and is filled with harsh, mad animals. I'm afraid that Fluttershy is the only pony who can go, she will have to go on the trip alone", stated Princess Celestia with great concern.

"Are you crazy!", RainbowDash said, she was obliviously very against this.

"No RainbowDash, I-I c-can do this", Fluttershy spoke, trying to be brave, but deep inside she is extreamly afraid.

"Thankyou for your bravery Fluttershy, I assure you that when you come back their will be a giant parade!", Princess Celestia squeeled out happily, and relieved that Fluttershy agreed to this so easily.

"There really is no need to do all that, honestly", Fluttershy blushed. The ponies said their goodbyes and Princess Celestia gave Fluttershy a pack, with many usefull items she will need for her journey. Princess Celestia said that the location was deep into the EverGreen Forest, Fluttershy was frightened. She thought, what would the brave RainbowDash do. She would be brave and try her hardest to save her friend. Fluttershy started walking into the EverGreen Forest very cautiously, very afraid; but nothing was jumping out at her or trying to scare her, so she began to walk normally. She got so lost in her surroundings that she started humming one of PinkiePie's songs.

"All you really neeed is a cup of flower...", she just kept singing and singing. While walking through the forest she found interesting things, such as different types of flowers and colorful stones. As she was taking a break because she was very tired, she leaned up against a tree... or was it a tree? Something started growling,

"W-who's t-there?", Fluttershy questioned. Then the tree she was landing on stoody up, along with others, she fell to the dirt. The were...

"TIMBERWOLVES!", Fluttershy screamed in terror. She picked herself up off of the ground and started flying as fast as she could, dodgeing all of the branches as she wizzed through the forest. She kept flying faster and faster but the Timberwolves were still right behind her. Fluttershy glanced back for a second and when she turned her head back around she flew through pineneedles and crashed landed into a river. She hit a rock and was knocked out, as she went along with the current down the stream. The Timberwolves let her go, dissapointed that there would be no lunch for them today. Fluttershy washed up on a beach like place, but it was just the lake in EverFree Forest. She was still unconsious. As Fluttershy was laying there something spotted her as they were walking by, he stopped, inspected her, then grabed her by the feet and dragged her to his- I have said too much, lets see what happeins when she wakes up.

"W-where am I?", Fluttershy asked, laying in a bed. She opened her eyes and saw streamers and balloons. She turned her head to the left and- Discord was sitting in a chair! Fluttershy jumped up,

"Where is PinkiePie!?", Fluttershy demanded an answer.

"Fluttershy can't you see, PinkiePie is throwing my birthday party-Pinkie, yes come here please.", Discord hollord over PinkiePie.

"Oh my gosh, I thought you would never wake up you silly willy, how did you hurt your ring too?" PinkiePie asked.

"PinkiePie what are you doing here, are you okay, did he hurt you?" Fluttershy asked with great concern.

"Fluttershy I am just throwing a birthday party for him, he was lonely and just really wanted to have a fun party. There is nothing wrong here, I will see you guys in the evening; meanwhile you take it easy on that wing", PinkiePie explained. Fluttershy looked at her left wing, it was heavily bandaged.

"Thankyou for bandaging my wing", she said greatfuly.

"It was no problem honestly, I have some tamed Timberwolves that will take you back to PonyVille, okay?", Discord said with modesty.

"Oh thankyou so much, I am very sorry we accused you. I will tell the other ponies right away", Fluttershy felt so guily for accusing Discord. She went over to the tamed Timberwolves and hopped onto the back of one. It started off really slow, but than began to gain speed, she couldnt believe how fast she was going. They get to PonyVille in a very short amount of time, as you can imgaine everypony was looking up at her with disbelief. Timberwolves were supose to be evil, no good, mean creatures... but this one was carring the most gentle hearted pony in PonyVille. She got all of her friends and explained to them how PinkiePie was at Discords birthday party, and that she wasnt kidnapped at all, they chuckeld a little bit. Then they relized that they had to go tell Princess Celestia because she was the most worried of all ponies. Once they got to the palace in Canterlot, they told her.

"My, My, well i guess I shouldnt jump to conclusions should I.", Princess Celestia said.

"I'm just happy that she is okay", Twilight said, relieved.

"Has anyone seen Rarity?", Spike, asked.

"Hahahhahahha", everypony laughed. Another mystery solved in PonyVille.


End file.
